Typically, a front shipping hook of a vehicle is a device for pulling or tying down a vehicle. The front shipping hook is generally coupled to a lower portion of a front side member of a vehicle. The front shipping hook is often provided with a base portion and a connecting portion. The base portion is coupled to the front side member through a plurality of bolts. The connecting portion is extends downward from the base portion and a hooking hole is formed therein.
The front side member is composed of a front side inner member and a front side outer member. A section of the front side member has a rectangular shape. A sub frame is disposed below the front side member. A mounting unit and reinforcing members are disposed between the front side member and the sub frame. The sub frame, the reinforcing members, and the mounting unit are coupled to each other through a bolt. The typical front shipping hook is provided with a slanted portion that is curved according to a shape of lower extended portions of the front side member and the mounting unit.
When a load is applied to such a prior shipping hook, stresses are concentrated at a right portion of the connecting portion and at a left lower portion of the base portion. Such concentrations of the stress often can damage the front shipping hook.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is known to a person skilled in the art.